


Пёс

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Historical Figures, Malyuta Skuratov, Other, Portrait, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Диджитал-арт, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Историческая фигура, Малюта Скуратов - Freeform, арт, портрет, фанарт
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Бешеный он.
Series: WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 - визуал G-PG13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147022
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Визуал WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Пёс

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники:  
> https://ibb.co/1v73wMB  
> https://ibb.co/6sRqFLG

  


[_Посмотреть полноразмерную версию (советуем использовать ПКМ)._](https://swfan.space/src/6911780bb69fa1a91609538220.png)


End file.
